neo_literaturefandomcom-20200214-history
The Burning Legion: Soul of Fire
The Burning Legion is an original story by The Nemesis T-Type. It is the story about a young dragon prince and his trials through life as upcoming ruler of all the known world and possibly the savior of all he'd ever known. Prologue The Burning Legion is an army of the firebreathing drakes of the dragon race Blazurn Lizaraky or Blazing Sky Lizard that, for many generations, ruled the land of Colandrake, and its other dragon races; the Aquater Lizaraky or Aquatic Sky Lizard, the Skyrus Lizaraky or Flying Sky Lizard, theElecthunder Lizaraky or Lightning Sky Lizard, the peaceful Photosynther Lizaraky or Nature’s Sky Lizard, theIciclow Lizaraky or Snowy Sky Lizard, the violent Earthock Lizaraky or Ground-Loving Sky Lizard, the Solarus Lizaraky or Light Sky Lizard, and the Shadhost Lizaraky or Shadow Sky Lizard. Life in Colandrake was not easy, for food was low in the heart-cooling, betraying season of winter as the Blazurn Lizaraky hunt in the cold. While the Iciclow enjoy this season because it is the time for breeding. But now that the Blazurn stick together, they must overcome the fear for an ambush because the only social time the Races have to speak is at the Meeting of the Tribes at the eighth day of autumn once every ten years. But this story tells about the actions and pauses of a young Blazurn drake that will learn to bring his people’s spirits together to destroy the evil he set loose. He will have to survive and learn through hatred, danger, compassion, mercy, love, devastation, and pain. His adventure will help him become the leader everyone expects him to be to live up to the reputation of the Blazurn Lizaraky crown; the Jewel of the Sun, the Soul of Fire - but will it be enough? Ancient prophecies foretold that the Burning Legion would fall like the cinders of a burnt oak tree, only leaving behind the ruins of what was once a powerful and great civilization. But those ancient prophecies went unheeded… But not all hope is lost when this young warrior discovers that it is his destiny to unite the tribes to rid of the great evil that will marshal before their eyes and bring peace to the once violent land of Colandrake. Be prepared for dragon-on-dragon action (I know what you're thinking). Chapter One: The Prodigy This story is about Prince Ashen Incendio of the Blazurn Lizaraky nation. He is the son of Emperor Explodin Incendio and Queen Starr Incendio. Upon his birth, there were already high expectations for the young drake and the media was doing what it does best, naturally, and started spreading rumors, juicy gossip, and bogus predictions of the future of the young drake, including possible partners, how he'd fare in his political and military career, and the such. Because this was a constitutional monarchy, Emperor Explodin had no power to stop the press from slandering his son's name all over the places, as the people had the freedom of speech. This did not stop the monarch from publicly expressing his disgust and disapproval of such claims and blasphemy to the holy and glorious throne which his family had won for themselves in the Great War those thousands of years before. As ruler of the planet, though, he did need to uphold certain standards with his son. One of such was the early military training his son would receive. At the age of ten years (equivalent to us people as the age of two months), Prince Ashen started his training. As obvious as it might be for dragons, his first lessons were on the subject of flight. As soon as his wings developed to the size appropriately proportionate to the rest of his body as necessary for flight, he was up, up, and away. No one could keep his free spirit from soaring. When all others were merely flapping their wings, Prince Ashen was gliding through the kingdom, from sunrise to sunset, flying, chasing the wind, and touching the sky. Then came the matter of his firebreathing. When all other younglings were spitting ice-cold sparks, he was engulfing entire forests in fire (metaphorically, of course. They would never allow that to happen.) Category:The Nemesis T-Type Category:Fantasy Category:War Puppies Category:Story